


Breakfast for the Minister

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bellamione - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: It's Hermione's first day as Minister of Magic, her wife wants to make sure that she has the perfect start to her day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 69





	Breakfast for the Minister

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the amazing mrs.eckard. Also posted on FFN under the same penname.

Bellatrix walked into the kitchen, hair tousled and eyes still clouded with a bit of sleep. It was Hermione’s first day as Minister of Magic so Bellatrix had gotten up even earlier than her mildly neurotic wife was want to do so that she could make her favorite breakfast. She was putting in the extra effort to make everything by hand, only pulling out her wand to muffle the sounds and smells so that the surprise wouldn’t be spoiled. The bacon was the perfect sort of crispy, the pancakes were fluffy, the juice freshly squeezed and the coffee was piping hot swirled with just the right amount of sweet cream. Bella placed everything under a stasis charm and went outside to the garden to retrieve a few of her wife’s favorite flowers to add to the breakfast tray she had put together. 

Back inside, she trimmed the fragrant lilies and put them in a cut crystal vase and added it to the tray. The finishing touches were a small dish of butter and a little pitcher of maple syrup. With a satisfied smile, she picked up the tray and headed upstairs to wake her lovely wife. She nudged open the door, looking in to see that Hermione was still fast asleep and curled up with her favorite blanket. Bella set the tray down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to her yet unconscious wife. “ ‘Mione, it's time to wake up my darling.” 

A groan emerged from the nest of blankets, “Five more minutes Bella, just five more minutes please!” 

Bellatrix chuckled, “I could do that my love, but I’m sure there's a law somewhere on the books that would get me in trouble for eating the Minister of Magic’s bacon.”

A head of unruly light brown curls popped up over the blankets at the mention of bacon. “If there isn’t then there should be. Stealing bacon is an absolutely criminal offense.”

The last bit was said through a mouthful of bacon which only made Bellatrix grin and roll her eyes. “Go ahead and eat my love, I’ll get your things laid out so you can just hop in the shower and get ready.” 

Hermione set down her coffee and pulled Bellatrix into a sweet kiss, “You take such good care of me. You always have and I love that about you. That and everything else, except your snoring that is.” Hermione’s eyes twinkled with mirth, “In spite of that, my love, you are the best part of my life Bella.”

Bellatrix looked at her wife with tears of happiness shimmering in her eyes, “I feel exactly the same way, my love. That being said, you should get a move on Madam Minister. It wouldn’t do for you to be late on your first day.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in alarm and she threw the blankets off and raced into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Hermione emerged clean and dressed in a smart royal blue skirt suit with a sharp white blouse underneath. It was all topped off with coordinating robes and nude pumps. She grabbed her monogrammed leather briefcase off of the chair next to the bathroom door and turned to face Bellatrix. “Well, how do I look Bella?”

Bellatrix ran her eyes down the length of her body, taking in her perfectly coiffed hair, her light but precise make-up and the way that her robes clung to her body in just the right way. “Perfect Madam Minister, absolutely perfect.” She stood and kissed her wife on the cheek, “I’ll walk you to the floo darling.” 

Hermione smiled and took her wife’s hand and the pair left the room. The green flames reflected gently off of the walls of their receiving room as Hermione stepped through to her private floo in a room just off the Minister's office. 

A small smile played across Bella’s lips as she walked off to start her own day. She really did have the absolute best life.


End file.
